


i will carry you with me.

by ludgatesdyer



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Post-Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), be prepared to cry throughout this ENTIRE FIC, some father/daughter emotional bonding at the end of this, this is an AU where edmund doesn't die in the train crash, writing au's seem to be a habit i can't quit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgatesdyer/pseuds/ludgatesdyer
Summary: "The cemetery is only a fifteen minute walk from school, so every Friday, after the dismissal bell rings, Eloise Pevensie trudges through the rainy London streets to pay respects to the family she never got to meet."Edmund's youngest daughter feels close to those who also bear her last name, even though she only sees their faces in photographs.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	i will carry you with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Mia, Mel, Katherine, and my other Narnia loving friends. 
> 
> Ellie is one of my favourite OC's. I love writing about her. If enough people take interest in this story, maybe I'll write about her some more...

The cemetery is only a fifteen minute walk from school, so every Friday, after the dismissal bell rings, Eloise Pevensie trudges through rainy streets and up muggy hills to pay respects to the family she never got to meet.

She bears her last name like a badge of honour. Her older sister, Primrose, does too. Although they were born a few years after tragedy struck their family and left their father with but one sister (with whom he has a rather complicated relationship), they know the importance of being a Pevensie. Many teenagers they know are also proud to bear their last names, with hopes to be as intelligent as their mother or as strong-willed as their father, but it is different for the Pevensie sisters. It always has been, because their family were respected royals in a country beyond a wardrobe.

Edmund Pevensie is an excellent storyteller (and an excellent lawyer as well, but his daughters have always thought otherwise), because the stories he tells are true. Tales of lions and witches, talking trees and mice, kings and queens, ships and sea serpents (the latter is one he tells often). For all other children, these tales can only be found in storybooks, but Eloise and Primrose find them stored in their father's memory. They never doubted Narnia. It is the family secret no one outside of their home is allowed to know about. 

When they were little, they peeked into every wardrobe, carefully examined the speed of a train, inspected paintings of elegant ships. They fought with sticks in their backyard, pretending to be . Now fifteen years old, Eloise does not do any of those things, and neither does sixteen year old Primrose, but they both hold on tightly to the stories their father tells. Narnia is his heart and soul. It is the most important thing to him aside from his family (the one he was born into, and the one he built with his wife, Lillian). Sometimes Eloise sees the pain in his eyes, as if he's longing to go back. She wishes he could take him there. She wonders if he goes there in his dreams - if he sees the kingdom he ruled and the family he lost. 

-

Eloise never met her paternal grandparents. She never met her uncle Peter or her aunt Lucy. She is very unlucky in that regard. They died in one of the worst railway accidents in the history of Britain ; one that is taught in classrooms and printed in history books, one that broke her father's heart into a million pieces. She did, however, meet her aunt Susan, but has only seen her a handful of times because the relationship she has with her father is almost non-existent. He doesn't like to get into detail as to why that is (although Eloise hears him mention her name to her mother while she's sleeping and they're having tea and watching the BBC). 

There are photographs of them all around the house ; it's her father's way of feeling close to them. One in particular, a rather silly one of him and his siblings taken outside of their family home, rests on the mantle. He looks at it everyday. He examines it ; pays close attention to the curve in Peter's small smile and the shine in Lucy's toothy grin. When she catches him staring for too long, fearing he may break down and fall apart, Eloise chats away about The Beatles and ballet lessons and how her best friend Deborah Ellis just won't shut up about how horrible their English teacher is. She feels it is her duty as a daughter to be the sunshine amidst dark clouds. Her mother, who he was dating at the time of the accident, felt it was her duty too back then. Eloise can tell that she still feels it's her duty ; she embraces him for much longer than need be before he leaves for work in the morning and curls into his side on the sofa every night. 

The photographs are the only thing their father has left, and they are the only thing Eloise and Primrose have at all. So, Eloise - in an effort to feel closer to the family members who feel like strangers - started making trips to the cemetery every Friday after school when she turned twelve. Primrose goes with her too, every so often. She talks to them as if they're really here. She makes sure never to leave until she tells them about how deeply they are loved and how sorely they are missed. Sometimes she feels the wind blow or a raindrop on her head, and she know it's a sign that they're here and they're listening and they know. 

-

Today is more rainy than usual (London at its' finest). Eloise makes her usual trek through streets and up hills. The rain has soaked her shoes and stockings almost entirely, and her hands are hurting from holding her umbrella for so long. From a distance she can see someone standing by her family's graves. Panic sets in. No one is typically there at half past three. She instinctively tightens her grip on her umbrella as she makes her way closer, and then her heart stops.

It's her father. Eloise wonders what he's doing there when he's supposed to be at work, but it doesn't take her long to realize why. 

Tomorrow is the anniversary of the accident. The day her father dreads the most. It'll be fifteen years since he lost his family. Not just the ones that died, but the only other one that lived. She knows he will go into work extra early as to distract himself for as long as he can. She knows her mother will be on edge while writing her newest article for the town newspaper she works for. She, herself, prays that she doesn't hear about it in History class.

Their eyes meet, his filled with tears and hers just starting to. They stand side by side in silence together for what feels like a lifetime, until Eloise notices a rainbow begin to form up above.

"For Narnia." She says, her voice coming close to breaking.

"...and for Aslan." He pulls her close and presses a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
